


Caught Up in the Rapture

by sarahcakes613



Series: Food Crimes [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Dancing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sonny remains a twink with a humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny and Rafael like to go to the club so Rafael can watch Sonny dance til he's all worked up and ready to go home and get frisky. One night Sonny is too worked up to wait til they get home.Speaking of home, Rafael makes an offer that Sonny can't refuse.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Food Crimes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000968
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Caught Up in the Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> This originally had more plot that I decided didn't really suit Rafael's character, so enjoy 2k of smut.

Rafael loves to watch Sonny dance. There’s a fluidity to his movements, a grace that is otherwise absent in the gangly man’s limbs but that comes out when the music starts.

They’re at a nightclub that Sonny loves because they play his favourite music and Rafael loves because they serve good liquor and they both love because it lets them indulge in a little game. Rafael will get there first and sit at the bar facing the dance floor. Sonny usually arrives ten minutes later, the crowds moving around him as he winds his way into Rafael’s line of sight.

He will watch Sonny dance, will watch as a steady stream of men grind up against Sonny, offer to buy him drinks, try to get him off the dance floor and into a dark corner. He will watch as Sonny turns them down one by one, his angelic smile never leaving his face. And finally, when Sonny beckons him, Rafael will saunter onto the floor for one dance, lips latching onto Sonny’s neck for all to see, large hands bracketing his ass, turning him and letting him grind back on Rafael.

One dance and then, flushed and desperate, Sonny will pull Rafael out of the club and they will race back to Raf’s apartment where Sonny will beg prettily to get fucked and Rafael will happily oblige.

There’s something different about Sonny tonight, a desperation to the way Sonny is responding to everyone who comes on to him. He’s writhing like he needs to be touched, getting more and more flushed as men rub up against him. It’s hot, Rafael can see the length of Sonny’s erection pushing insistently against the front of his short shorts from across the dance floor, but it’s also unusual, and Rafael can’t help but wonder what is different.

One particularly fit guy with a ponytail sidles up behind Sonny and puts his hands on Sonny’s hips, and Sonny jerks against him, his mouth falling open in a gasp, head lolling back on the man’s shoulder. He makes eye contact with Rafael and smirks, hand curling open to beckon at his boyfriend.

He hasn’t been dancing as long as usual before he beckons, but Rafael is not going to question it, because seeing how hard his boy is, seeing other men put their hands where his fit so perfectly, has his blood up and he stalks onto the floor, shoving the ponytailed guy out of the way. He wraps his arm around Sonny’s waist and rolls their hips together, bringing their crotches into contact at the same time as he pulls Sonny in for a filthy kiss. Sonny moans into his mouth and Rafael licks his way up Sonny’s cheek to his ear.

“You’re so wet for it right now, aren’t you?” He murmurs. “I bet I could fuck you right here and you’d let me.”

Sonny’s throat works as he swallows hard, and he nods rapidly. He grabs Rafael’s hand and brings it down to his ass, rubbing it between his cheeks. Rafael’s eyes go wide as he feels what Sonny has been wearing the entire time he’s been dancing, and it’s no wonder he’s been getting progressively more desperate as he moves.

“I bet you could slide right in,” Sonny says breathlessly. “I want you to.”

“Oh you filthy naughty boy,” Rafael says, “you planned this, didn’t you?”

Sonny’s shorts are threadbare and end just below the curve of his ass, and it is taking all of Rafael’s willpower not to just grab a corner of the frayed denim and rip it into shreds.

“Please, Raf,” Sonny gasps, “I want you.”

“Yeah?” He asks, “what do you want me to do, baby?” He taps his fingers against the base of the plug he can feel nestled between Sonny’s cheeks. “You want me to pull this out and fill you up with something better?”

Sonny’s eyes are shiny and his skin is pink as he rubs against Rafael. “Uh-huh,” he moans, hands fisting in Raf’s t-shirt. “Want you in me.”

“I want that too,” Raf says, “I want to fuck you right here so everyone sees who you belong to. So all those little boys know that the ass they’ve been pawing belongs to me. How does that sound, baby? You want me to fuck you right here where everyone can see?”

Given how they met, it’s not news that Rafael gets off on public sex, and he’d learned fairly quickly that Sonny does too, although for different reasons. Rafael likes to show off, while Sonny gets off on the humiliation of it, the embarrassment of being caught.

Sonny is gasping, his hips jerking against Rafael.

“Come on,” Raf says, “bathroom, now.”

He grabs Sonny’s hand and leads him to the bathroom. There’s no one at the urinals, and there are three stalls but he doesn’t bother checking if the others are empty before dragging Sonny into the furthest one and pushing him face-up against the wall.

“How long have you been wearing this?” He asks as he yanks at Sonny’s fly, tearing it open and pulling his shorts down his thighs. He’s wearing nothing underneath, and the jewelled base of the plug sparkles up at him.

“An – fuck, only about an hour,” Sonny pants, “I stopped at a coffee shop on my way here and worked it in.”

Rafael grips the base and moves it around inside Sonny. He pulls it out slowly, pushes it back in. He fucks Sonny with it for a few moments, waiting for Sonny to break and beg.

It doesn’t take long before Sonny’s voice is cracking as he pleads. “Raf, please, pull it out, I need you.”

The ambient noise grows and fades as the door opens and shuts, and footsteps tell them they are not alone. Sonny’s hand is tight at the base of his cock and Rafael has pity on him, not wanting him to shoot before he even gets properly fucked.

He tears open his own fly and shoves his pants down just far enough to draw his cock out. He spits into his hand and wets his dick, smearing the excess over Sonny’s hole as he swiftly pulls the toy out and pushes himself in.

Sonny is tight and hot around him, but his cock sinks in smoothly thanks to the plug. He groans as Sonny clenches down and starts swivelling his hips back, fucking himself on Rafael’s cock.

“Please, please,” Sonny chants, “fuck me daddy, please.”

“Yeah,” Rafael agrees, “okay baby, hang on.”

Sonny’s hands are flat against the wall to brace himself as Rafael holds onto his hips and sets off a bruising pace, fucking into him hard and fast. He slides one hand down and around to stroke Sonny.

Over their own heavy breathing, Rafael can hear someone else panting, someone listening to them fuck and getting off on it. He crowds Sonny against the wall and nips at his earlobe.

“You hear that,” he asks, “someone’s out there listening to you get fucked and loving it.” Sonny bites his lip to stifle his cries. “Oh baby, no,” Rafael croons, “you let him hear you. Let him hear how good your daddy fucks you.”

He nudges Sonny to turn his head for a kiss. It’s awkward and biting and perfect, Sonny’s mouth slack and soft and gasping against his.

“Just think,” Rafael says, “all that’s stopping him from joining us is a tiny little lock on that stall door.” It’s not something that’s ever come up in their dirty talk, but as he says it, Rafael warms up to the idea. “A pretty boy like you deserves an audience,” he says, “someone to watch how good you take my cock.”

Sonny seems to agree, if the way he squeezes down is any indication. He’s bucking his hips frantically, fucking into Rafael’s fist.

“You want that?” He asks, “you want someone else to see what a good boy you are?”

“Uh-huh,” Sonny agrees, but Rafael can tell Sonny’s out of it, too focused on sensation to really register what he’s saying. He tightens his fist and starts jerking Sonny’s cock faster, his own hips moving in sync as he pushes himself deeper into Sonny’s tight heat.

He’s starting to sweat, and he leans back just enough to peel off his t-shirt and drop it on the floor at their feet. Sonny’s torso is already nearly bare in a mesh top, and Raf pushes it up. The hair on his stomach brushes against Sonny’s skin and Sonny’s hand slips off the wall, reaching back to grip at Rafael’s hip.

“Come on baby,” Raf grunts, “come on now,” he rolls his hips and Sonny’s gasp is high-pitched as Raf's cock nudges at his prostate. He rolls his hips again and Sonny’s gasp turns into little cries of “ah! ah!” until he lets out a prolonged wail and comes all over Rafael’s fist and onto the shirt on the floor.

Rafael doesn’t let up or slow down his pace at all, but keeps fucking Sonny steadily until he feels Sonny’s grip on the wall start to give, feels his muscles start to slacken. He pulls Sonny back, letting the taller man fall back against his chest, and Rafael holds him in place, bending his legs slightly to let him keep fucking Sonny without anything for them to lean against.

Sonny grips his forearm and he flexes. Although he is taller, Sonny is a slip of a thing compared to Rafael’s solid muscle, and it’s no difficulty for him to hold Sonny in place. Outside the stall he hears a grunt and then a sink running. Their audience has finished, and now it’s his turn.

He pulls out and Sonny whimpers, but he is out just long enough to turn Sonny around and hoist him up again. He wraps Sonny’s legs around his waist and feeds his cock slowly back into his boy’s open hole.

“Bounce on my dick, baby,” he encourages Sonny. He cradles Sonny easily, one hand around his back and one under his ass, and Sonny jerks himself up and down, trusting in Rafael not to let him fall.

Facing each other like this, Rafael tilts his head up to kiss Sonny, his lips and tongue tasting like sweet cherry liqueur. He soaks up the flavour and then kisses a line down Sonny’s neck to the mark he wears in the hollow of his throat. It is then, with Sonny’s skin caught delicately between his teeth, that Rafael finally comes, filling Sonny up with his spunk.

As he pulls out, he pats Sonny’s ass. “Hold it in, baby. Don’t lose a fucking drop.” Sonny squeezes his legs together as Rafael reaches down for the plug he’d dropped. He steps out to the sinks and washes it with soap and water before patting it dry. When he returns, he pets at Sonny’s rim with his thumb until some of his come spills out and he uses it to lube up the plug before sliding it home and helping Sonny draw his shorts back up.

“I still can’t believe you wore that tonight, you’re such a little slut sometimes,” he says it fondly, and Sonny shivers the way he always does when Raf is dismissive or treats him with a faint condescension. He’s never met a man with a humiliation kink like Sonny’s, the way he loves being called certain names suits Rafael’s own toppy nature so perfectly.

“I wish I could always wear it,” Sonny admits, “wish I could always be open and ready for you.”

Rafael groans and his cock makes a valiant effort to return to full mast even as he zips his jeans up. His t-shirt is damp from Sonny’s come and he folds it over, stuffing one end into his back pocket so it hangs out. Let it be a flag to everyone, he thinks, let them all see the evidence of what they just did.

“That’s a dangerous idea, angel,” Rafael says, “I might be tempted to just have you with me at all times.”

“Mmm,” Sonny hums, leaning down to nuzzle his beard. “Works for me.”

Rafael turns his head so their noses brush and he smiles. “Might not be so bad to come home from work and find you in my bed, all wet and open and needy. Might even be worth clearing out some space in my closet.”

Sonny’s eyes go big as he reads between the lines of what Rafael is saying.

“Yeah?” He asks, his voice cautiously excited. “You’d be like, up for that?”

“Yeah, angel,” Rafael twines their hands together and brings Sonny’s knuckles up to kiss. “I want you to move in with me.”

He finds himself with an armful of 6 feet of excited twink as Sonny wraps Rafael up in a hug. “I can’t believe you asked me to move in with you in a grody club bathroom,” Sonny’s voice is muffled against his neck.

“Oh please, as if any of our relationship milestones have happened in the appropriate place,” Rafael laughs.

Sonny’s smiling when he pulls away. “You have a point,” he says, and then frowns, looking down at his stomach. “I’m suddenly really hungry. C’mon, let’s get something from the food truck outside.”

Rafael lets himself be led outside, the cool night air refreshing on his skin, tacky with drying sweat. The truck is just a basic greasy chipwagon, and he shakes his head when Sonny asks if he wants anything. Sonny gets an enormous newspaper cone of fries, which he proceeds to drown in ketchup.

Rafael has respect for food trucks, one of his first jobs working a grill was in a Cuban food truck that serviced the Orchard Beach crowds. He would even go so far to acknowledge that they don’t all need to be fancy fusion bistros on wheels, but there’s still something unappealing about watching Sonny eat what amounts to an entire potato smothered in salt and tomato sugar.

“I’m not sure that qualifies as a balanced meal,” Rafael comments as he watches Sonny lick ketchup off his fingers. He acquiesces when Sonny holds one up to his lips though, taking it with his teeth and darting his tongue out to lick the salt off Sonny’s fingers.

Sonny watches him, a smirk on his face and his eyes gleaming.

“Not bad,” Rafael admits. “You know I could make you anything you wanted at home, though.”

Sonny is holding the newspaper cone up by his face, but it doesn’t hide the smile that splits his face. “Home,” he says softly. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love a greasy chip wagon. The ketchup is my tiny nod to our new patron saint Robert's tweets today about Sonny and Raf cooking together.


End file.
